DZ2K20
20 Years, 1 Perfect Journey - Official Motto DZ2K20 is an upcoming game in the DZ2K series. It will be released on the PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Steam in 2019. The game will celebrate the franchise's 20th anniversary Development The game started development at the same time as the release of DZ2K19. 2K20's story is being written by Makoto Shinkai, known for his work on Your Name, The Garden of Words and 5 Centimetres per Second. The game was revealed in The Game Awards 2018. The reveal trailer has the 19 cover stars facing off against each other before Yusuke arrives, making him the 20th cover star. At the end of the trailer, two characters look at Yusuke with curiosity, one of them being Dean Ambrose and the other being a new female villain. This confirms that Dean Ambrose is the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu.. The 2nd trailer confirms that the three style system from previous games has returned along with Rage Art, Slow Mo Punches and Stage Interactions. Blood is also present. According to Kyle, the fighting game mechanics in 2K20 were likely inspired by UFC. Kyle also confirmed that there will be a new song made only for 2K20. Cover Star The cover of DZ2K20 has every cover star from previous DZ2K games excluding the expansions. However, the cover star of 2K20 is actually a new character called Yusuke Shiraishi. Plot In 2019, a young man named Yusuke Shiraishi (Eiji Akaso/Marcel Cunningham) receives an unexpected gift from the Woman in Black and White (Chinatsu Akasaki/Lindsay Jones). However, he receives a visit from an police officer (Mao Ichimichi/?) who informs him about the gift, unaware that the gift sends him and the officer to a different location, the Mishima Zaibatsu. (TO BE ADDED) Roster The roster this time around is around 370 characters, around the same roster size as DZ2K13 New Characters * Yusuke Shiraishi * Erika Kazuchi * Woman in Black and White * Jaay * Chilled Chaos * ImMarksman Returning Characters * Homer Simpson * Daithi de Nogla * Elias * Mitsurugi * Rentaro Satomi * Aigis * Becky Lynch * Ayumu 'Osaka' Kasuga * Oichi * Rin Tohsaka * Touka Kirishima * Helena Harper * Touma Kamijou * Scorpion (5 Deadly Venoms) * Velveteen Dream * Ryo Saeba * Yui Hirasawa * Akame * Dr. Emily Grey * Skullomania DLC Characters * Iko Uwais (Pre-Order Bonus Character) Soundtrack The soundtrack will be curated by Jay-Z along with other people choosing the soundtrack for him, including Linkin Park's Mike Shinoda * Holy Grail - Jay Z ft. Justin Timberlake * Ass Back Home - Gym Class Heroes ft Neon Hitch * DDU-DU DDU-DU - BLACKPINK * Singularity - BTS * Fantastic - BIGBANG * Best of You - Foo Fighters * Faint - Linkin Park * Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park * Sound of Silence - Disturbed * Controversy Fanservice toned down Sony's new controversial censorship policy have severely affected DZ2K20's development. The original plan was for the fan-service to retain for the game, but the development team had to tone it down to fit their criteria. Kyle was unhappy that they had to tone the fan-service down for the children, even though it was said many times that the DZ2K series is NOT meant for children. He even had to scrap the idea of the first DZ2K visual novel for the PS4 due to that policy. Blood and Gore Due to complaints of excessive violence in DZ2K19, Kyle had no choice but to tone it down to fit the new criteria. Cover Star Aside from Ruby Rose, a lot of SJW's are furious that an asian character is the Cover Star again given that Touka Kirishima was the cover star of 2K15, a divisive entry in the franchise. Kyle actually had to face palm at how offended people get easily. Trivia * The main themes are Holy Grail by Jay-Z featuring Justin Timberlake and Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes. The reason why was because it's to celebrate 20 years of the franchise despite that there are 20 cover stars including Yusuke himself. The song by Gym Class Heroes was chosen to represent Yusuke's journey back home. * This will be the final game that Kyle Howard will direct as he's leaving 2 weeks after 2K20 finishes development * According to Kyle Howard, the game will be in a lighter tone than 2K19, but will still have some dark moments * 2K20 is the first game to have a newly created character to be the cover star instead of a returning character.